


Go Anywhere Baby I Don't Mind

by truleedevastating



Series: Steve and Bucky- Mob AU of sexiness [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Markets, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, mobster! bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: Steve drags Bucky to the morning markets, and Bucky isn't interested at all.-Title inspired by song Oui - Jeremih





	Go Anywhere Baby I Don't Mind

_Now, who the hell thought 'Oh yeah! Let's set up stalls and a whole market at 5 am 'cause that's real smart!'?!_

_And how the fuck did I end up here at the asscrack of dawn getting squished between groups of old people admiring antiques and vintage teapots?_

"Buck, sheesh, chill out!" Steve tugs a little at Bucky's arm, who is completely zoned out into his own thoughts of anger and irritation. He loves Steve, he really does, but to be dragged along here to a morning market and have to search for a particular store selling vintage art pieces and supplies is _not_ something he loves. Here he is anyway, one hand in the pocket of his thick wool coat, nuzzling his whole face into his scarf as he holds Steve close to him.

"I would but you just had to bring me along, huh? C'mon I could've gotten Natasha or-or Sam to bring you down here baby-"

"It's not the same." Steve pouts into his scarf wrapped tight around his neck. Bucky falters a bit at that.

"Huh?"

"It's not. The. Same." Steve repeats himself, refusing to look up at Bucky as he continues to pull him along by the arm.

"Baby..." Bucky starts but Steve shakes his head and pulls at his arm just a little too hard for liking. "Don't." He frowns.

"It's just...I don't know...you've been so busy lately and...I've missed you. You just spent three months in Germany, came back for a week then left for Japan for another two weeks, and we didn't even get to go out once."

"Steve."

"I hate sounding selfish Buck but...I just wanna spend at least one day with you and I've been trying to track down these art supplies at one of the stalls around here for so long-"

"Steve."

"-I've always wanted to come here but every time I almost manage to, either you're no longer here to come with me or the stall isn't in. I hate complaining and whining and sounding all selfish-"

"Steve."

They both stop walking, realizing they've reached the end of the aisle of stalls, and are now outside the market at the front of an entrance to a garden. Steve looks up at his boyfriend, baby blue eyes glazed and eyebrows furrowed down in frustration and sadness.

_Ah fuck._

Bucky cups both his hands over Steve's cheeks and they bump foreheads.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bucky. It's not your fault it's just-- I wish we could have more time to ourselves. Since Hydra's been out a lot more with attacks and all this stuff with Pierce, everything we've always planned on doing has been put on hold. I'm being as patient as possible but you being away all the time is really taking a toll on-"

"Our relationship." Bucky cuts in and Steve sighs, nodding helplessly.

"Oh Stevie, I'm sorry. Fuck I'm so sorry. I-I...fuck- I don't mean to neglect you like that baby. You know I don't. I never mean to make you lonely-"

"Bucky...it's fine alright? I don't...I'm just being selfish and I know you don't ever mean to make me feel lonely."

"But I still manage to sweetheart and that's what's killing me. I'm sorry baby." Bucky kisses Steve tenderly, slowly and languidly that Steve starts to writhe in his husbands arms. When they pull away there's a new fire in Bucky's eyes as he gaze through Steve's, and he starts to drag them both away from the markets near to an alleyway.

Bucky holds Steve close to his side, making sure he has him underneath his thick coat. When they reach as deep down an alleyway, turning a right into a small blocked off area with stacked wooden boxes and glass bottles everywhere, Bucky lifts Steve up and rests him down on a large square box high enough for Bucky to get a good view of his husband layed out.

"So beautiful baby." Bucky whispers, taking Steve's mouth once again. Steve's arms wrap around Bucky's neck to mash their mouths harder and starts arching his back to rub their crotches together. Bucky groans, _loud_ , and starts tugging his husbands pants off. When he slides them off he's stunned.

Steve is wearing panties. [Black, laced panties.](https://www.fantasylingerie.co.nz/p/224227/rene-rofe-pure-sass-backless-lace-brief)

Bucky has stopped all movement, just staring at the lace stuck perfectly on Steve's lithe hips, holding onto him so prettily. When Steve shifts, whining, unsure how Bucky is taking it, he finally talks.

"Do you...like it?" Steve murmurs, afraid and nervous. _Maybe this was a bad idea_ , he thinks to himself.

But all doubts are put aside, _hell_ , they're stomped on, when Bucky growls so low and grips onto Steve's waist, kneels, and puts his mouth over Steve's crotch, directly on his leaking cock poking a tent from beneath his panties. Steve jolts and moans, carding his fingers through Bucky's long locks of hair. His eyes shut and he arches his back even higher trying to gain more friction from Bucky's mouth.

Then he _remembers_ , and his eyes fly open. "Wait wait, wait, wait, hold on..." He pants. Bucky pulls away, afraid that he may have done something to hurt Steve, and stands up. Steve twists himself around, still on the wooden box. It creaks slightly while he turns, pulling himself down so he's bent over properly on the box with his feet planted on the ground, legs open, and the rest of his body draped over.

Bucky stares, hard.

There's a big hole in the centre of the panties, giving Bucky a good view of the bright red butt plug tucked deep into Steve's ass. It's an invite alright, and Bucky has no intention of coming late.

Steve whimpers, wiggling his ass a little that it jiggles, and the panties slide, "Please...please fuck me daddy. I've been wanting you for so long." He whines.

Bucky pulls the zipper to his jeans down, opening his fly and pulling out his rock hard cock. He stalks up to Steve and without a simple warning, pulls the butt plug out. He puts it on Steve's back to rest in the crumpled up coat of Steve's, and runs his fingers around the small hole. It's dripping wet, already lubed up and Bucky grins from ear-to-ear.

"Oh baby. You prepared yourself? Did you set this up?"

Steve nods, a small sense of shame coming over him. But Bucky smiles and starts to slide his cock inside, allowing the warmth to envelope him. He closes his eyes, "Oh...fuck, you're so warm sweetheart. So fucking good, tight and wet for me. Were you angry at me doll? For neglecting you like I did?"

"Yes...yes, oh god, yes. I've missed you so much daddy. Been waitin' for you." Steve rambles, feeling Bucky's cock fill him up _all the way_.

"Yeah? You pleasured yourself every night and shouted my name whenever you came didn't you baby?" Bucky's hips meet Steve's ass, his whole cock buried deep. He waits a few moments, draping himself over Steve with his hands still on his waist.

"Answer me sweetheart."

"Yes! Yes! I missed you. Wish you could stay with me and not go anywhere else." They take a few seconds to breathe before Bucky begins to move, his hips already stuttering as he starts fucking quickly into Steve.

"I'm sorry Stevie. My baby, my love. Honey, _oh fuck_." He hits Steve's prostate, making his husband moan so loudly that it rings in Bucky's ear and he licks all at Steve's neck. His thrusts fasten, and he starts slamming his cock into Steve so hard that Steve starts to grunt, holding himself so he doesn't move up the box.

"Feel so good. God, what'd I do without you my love? I'd be so empty, so fucking lonely. You've made my whole world so much brighter Stevie. So much better. I love you, love you so much. Let me make it up to you baby. For all those nights you've been away. I promise I'll make it up to you baby girl."

Steve whines louder this time, absorbing every sweet word that spills from Bucky's mouth, and comes in an instant. His hole clenches onto Bucky's cock, making him release his load as well, all inside. Bucky comes so much it starts to leak, and he moves a few more times, thrusting, to milk his last few drops out, before pulling out. He grabs at the butt plug still on Steve's back and watches for a few seconds how his come drips, runs down Steve's thighs and stains his little panties.

Bucky groans and gently inserts the butt plug back into Steve, ensuring his come is still loaded in there. Steve turns around onto his back again, grabbing his breath, as Bucky slides his pants back on him, as well as tucking his own cock back into his pants.

"You really mean it? Making it up to me?" Steve asks, looking over at Bucky who's looks completely sated and stress-free.

Bucky smiles, bending down over Steve and kisses him on the lips, "Of course I do my love. How about this, I'll take you out for dinner tonight to a nice restaurant." He places a kiss on Steve's cheek, "Modern, fancy, one just your style. To the one you've been wanting to go to- we'll get something to eat, then I'll take you down to one of Tony's new halls, it's a beautiful place. I'll take ya dancin', how about that hm?" He kisses Steve's cheek again.

"Then when we get home I'll fuck you hard into the bed and your little hole will be filled with my come, and by the end of it all you'll only know how to say my name."

Steve turns his head slightly so his lips are just placed at Bucky's and stares. "You'd do that for me?"

Bucky kisses Steve again, running his tongue around in Steve's mouth before pulling away, "I'd do anything for you. Because I love you, Steve."

Steve smiles, "I love you too."


End file.
